


Summer Love

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: The snow fell silently over London, coating the city in white.Slender fingers nimbly picked at steel strings. Arthur sat at his cramped living room's window sill, playing to the falling specks of sky.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 1





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Arthur Kirkland - England's official human name

The snow fell silently over London, coating the city in white.

Slender fingers nimbly picked at steel strings. Arthur sat at his cramped living room's window sill, playing to the falling specks of sky.

_Can't believe you're packing your bags_

_Trying so hard not to cry_

_Had the best time and now it's the worst time_

_But we have to say goodbye_

A shrill noise pierced his solace and he let out a soft sigh. He gently placed his guitar on the worn-out sofa and made his way towards his small kitchen. His bare feet padded softly against the carpeted floor. The kitchen cabinet let out a loud creak as he pulled it open and grabbed a teabag from the container.

He reached to his right, just a feet away, and turned off the stove. The kettle slowly settled down and he poured the boiling water into his mug. The steaming cup brought warmth to his face and he closed his eyes. The radiator in his flat was doing a slightly better job this winter at keeping him warm.

He steeped his tea and ran a hand through his hair. The snow continued to fall, the water started to cool, and time continued to tick by.

\---

"Arthur! Hurry up!" (F/n) waved him over as she jogged towards a telephone booth. He quickened his pace and held up her camera as he rolled his eyes.

She made a quirky pose next to the booth and grinned at him through the camera's lens.

A soft chuckle left his lips as he took at the photo.

"Is it good?" She asked, skipping over to him to peek over his shoulder. He let out a hum in response as he showed her. "Beautiful."

A light blush dusted her cheeks and she grinned wider. She ran a hand through his unruly blond hair, a small sign of affection that she knew drove him crazy, and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Her unoccupied hand found him and she pulled away to drag him away from the booth and down the rows and rows of cafes and family restaurants. Her chunky boots hit the cobbled road and provided a rhythmic sound as they made their way further down.

The number of cafes and restaurants dwindled down until there were only flats and the occasional shop.

Arthur knew where she was taking him and as much as he would love to walk by her side and in-step with her, he also loved seeing (F/n). He loved watching her hair blow away from her face in the light breeze. He loved how she practically glowed under the sunlight. He loved how she could dazzle him and make his heart skip beats by just being who she was around him.

_Don't promise that you're gonna write_

_Don't promise that you'll call_

_Just promise that you won't forget we had it all_

They soon came upon a hole-in-the-wall café, (F/n) pulling Arthur inside and breathing in the intoxicating aroma of coffee and pastries. They took a seat in a booth at the corner of the small café and (F/n) left Arthur's side to order a slice of cake and coffee. Arthur sat with his head in his palm, following her with his eyes. His chest swelled with pride as he revelled in her beauty.

The café they were at was the place that Arthur brought (F/n) to on the first date that they had. He could still remember the awkward conversations in that very same booth. The shy glances and fleeting eye-contact, the flirting comments and the nervous chuckles. By some miracle, they warmed up to each other fairly quickly and were already discussing a second date before the first one even ended.

\---

His tea turned cold before he knew it and he drank it down in a large gulp. He padded his way back into the small kitchen and set the teacup on the sink. He pondered for a moment if he should wash the dishes but decided he'd leave it for now. The worn-out orange sofa in front of the TV provided him with no room to stretch out, his feet dangling over the armrest, but it was better than the hard floor. He picked up his guitar again and started picking at the strings.

Earlier that day, the title of a song popped into his head. Hours later, he still couldn't shake the obsessive nature of his and he was still set on figuring out the melody and lyrics of his new creation. When Arthur set his mind on something, it took everything to get rid of his concentration.

_'Cause you were mine for the summer_

_Now we know it's nearly over_

His phone vibrated on the coffee table and a sharp _ding_ of a notification rang from it. He reached over and turned his phone to face him. It was a text message from one of his bandmates, inviting him to a Christmas party. The blond ignored the message, knowing his lads would get the message that he didn't want to join. He set his phone back down and took a burning cigarette from the ashtray beside his phone. Bringing the stick to his lips, he took a deep drag and breathed out the smoke.

He closed his eyes, his other hand gently caressing the strings of his guitar.

\---

He held her hand in his, his thumb gently caressing anxious circles. She could feel the tension, an invisible kettle building to a screech in her head. His eyes scanned everything but her face.

"I don't have to leave if you want me to stay," she whispered. Her breath fogged in front of her.

"But I have no choice than to let you go because you've already decided to leave," he replied, his voice small, cowering behind his teeth. She ducked her head, catching her crystal tears as they landed on her handkerchief. She sucked in a breath and wiped her face.

"I'll be alright," he reassured with blind conviction. Her grip on his hand tightened.

"I know you won't." Her voice was firm.

His steadfast gaze met her.

"But that's not what you want to hear, is it?" She faltered at his words. An ironic smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I wish you didn't have to go through with this."

She sighed in resignation, "You should have told me."

"I know." She held his hand in hers.

_Feels like snow in September_

_But I always will remember_

\---

He finished his cigarette, pressed it against the ashtray and sat up. He picked up his phone again and propped a leg up on the sofa, leaning his guitar against it. As he swiped his thumb over the screen of his phone to unlock it, another notification came in.

**Unknown:** _Merry Christmas, Arthur! Sending my love from (country)!_

It took him a second to register the country's name before he remembered. Her. (F/n).

He tapped the messenger app and felt a smile tug at his lips. He quickly typed in a reply, wishing her a Merry Christmas as well. She replied with an adorable sticker of a cartoon rabbit blushing. A chuckle left his lips at that. He started typing.

**Me:** _Are you planning on taking another trip here, to London?_

His finger hovered over Send. Several minutes passed.

_You were my summer love_

\---

"You're certain you've packed everything?" Arthur asked as (F/n) hurried about his flat, looking for her scarf. She nodded, her passport in between her lips and keeping her from speaking. She grabbed her cream scarf from the sofa and wrapped it around her neck.

She slung her shoulder bag on her and quickly covered her hands with her gloves. She took her passport from her mouth and slipped it into the pocket of her coat. "Packed everything. Let's go before I miss my flight!"

Arthur ruffled her hair as she passed him to get to the door, earning him a shriek and a glare. "Arthur!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, love. At this rate, you'll be three hours early for your flight," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes at him as she patted down her hair. She twisted the doorknob open and walked out. He stood on his doorway, holding (F/n)'s luggage in one hand, his guitar case in the other. He heard (F/n) call for him to hurry up as she made her way down the flight of stairs. He took a deep breath, pushing away the feeling of dread engulfing him and closed and locked his door before following her.

His band's van was parked right out the front door, the keyboardist honking mercilessly at nothing. "You bloody wanker, the neighbours are going to sue me!"

Arthur quickly climbed into the passenger seat after throwing in what he was carrying in the back seats of the van.

(F/n) looked at Arthur, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"Thank you," she whispered. His warm smile turned confused as he tilted his head to the side. "What for?"

"For this summer. For everything." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her toes to give him one last embrace.

"It's been my pleasure," he whispered back, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

"If you're ever around again, you know where to find me," he said, nodding back to his bandmates who were a few feet away. She smiled and nodded.

"Till next time."

\---

He deleted the unsent message and set his phone back down, a tune finally creeping into his mind. That night, Arthur played well into the morning. Inspired by his muse, he ended up creating two beautiful songs of love and of letting go. Though it didn't land the band into mainstream success, it did earn them enough to have local tours around the countries, a stable fan base, and gigs knocking at their door more often than they ever had before. Maybe one day, if (F/n) decided to visit her friend back in London, she'd see him, doing what he loves, playing from his heart, becoming the man he had told her he always wanted to be.

_You always will be my summer love_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Dec 7, 2019.


End file.
